


Witchcraft: Its Power in the World Today

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gabriel memories, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Rowena mentioned, Rutting, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, book prompt, reference to Cats Can't Spell fic, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Dean wants to show Sam the love and beauty he sees when they're together - this is the best way he knows how.Prompt - Closest book to you, turn to page 55, second sentence on the page.My book: Witchcraft: Its Power in the World Today by William Seabrook - circa 1940 - First Edition





	Witchcraft: Its Power in the World Today

  “ _Then you build a tiny alter of pebbles under it, on which you place offerings of food… a fine, ripe mango, a chicken liver… anything small and tasty that comes handy._ ”  
  
  Dean looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. “Chicken Liver? Really? Chicken liver is not tasty.” He went back to stacking pebbles and picking out small pieces of dead leaves, tossing them off to the side. “What else we got?”  
  
  ”Dean?” Sam sat on the edge of the bed squinting, trying to read the directions Rowena had scrawled on a bar napkin the night before. “Are you sure you want to do this, Dean?”  
  
  Dean stopped what he was doing but didn’t look anywhere but at the small alter in front of him. Softly, “Listen, Baby Boy, it was just an idea. If you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you to do this. We can stop right now.” He didn’t move. Closing his eyes he waited for a reply.  
  
  Sam was feeling conflicted. He wanted to give everything he could to Dean. But what if this spell was a lie. “Listen, Dean, I want to do this. I want to do this for you. I just don’t trust her. I mean…” Tilting his head back looking at the ceiling for the right words, "what if this recipe is something else?”  
  
  Dean lowered his head and ran a heavy calloused hand down his face before slowly crawling over to the bedside. Raising himself to stand on his knees in front of Sam between his knees, gently taking the napkin from his hands and setting it on the blanket. One hand lain across Sam’s as they folded in his lap. The other reached up to brush loose bangs behind his ear, lacing his fingers in to the locks. Finally looking in to his eyes, “It’s real. But I wont do this if you don’t want to.”  
  
  Sam closed his eyes as Dean pulled his head down towards his own, pressing foreheads together. His brow threading together when “Mmmmh” escaped his clenched jaw realizing Dean was drawing his index finger along the linear divide where his wrists were pressed together. Sam softened the tension in his palms slightly. On cue Dean circled the softer flesh and tenderly pressed the tip of his finger in to the dark heat, matching in turn he curled the fingers that were still in Sam’s hair.  
  
  Sam widened his position when Dean let fall several heavy sighs, moving in closer, rolling his hips in to the side of the mattress to the rhythm playing in his head; unrelinquishing and pressing a second finger in to the warm void captured between Sam’s hands.  
  
  ”I want you, Sam. Want you so much.” He pulled and pushed harder, tightening his own grip around Sam’s hands as he spoke. “But more so I want you to see how gorgeous you are when you fuck me. You are so damned beautiful when you cum in me.” Dean slowed his movements and pulled his head back to look at Sam. “Please.” His green eyes glistened in the dim motel lights. “I want to give you this… to let you see this thing that makes me so eternally happy.”  
  
  Sam’s eyes were still closed, “Okay, Dean. We can do this.” Hearing a gleeful squeak, Sam opened one eye to see a beaming toothy grin slung across Dean’s face. “You know this is going to be weird, right?”  
  
  Mockingly feigning hurt and shock followed by a pointed finger, “No way, Mister. This is not as weird as when you turned yourself in to one of the Cat People.” He paused to think about that night and smiled to himself, “Okay it’s kinda close.”  
  
  ”We’re still going to need something ‘tasty’ for the alter, Dean.”  
  
  Dean thought for a moment. One could almost see the light bulb in his head turn on. Scrambling to where Sam’s jacket was piled on the chair he started digging through the pockets.  
  
  ”Wha… what are you doing?” Dean kept roughing up the coat to find all the pockets. “DEAN. Dean. Stop. You look like a squirrel trying to bury an acorn.”  
  
  ”Sonofabitch where are… BINGO!” Pulling his arm free Dean opened his fist in victory to reveal a handful of wrapped candies.  
  
  Sam’s eyed Dean, “How… how did you know about that?”  
  
  Kneeling down to finish the tiny alter, ”How could I not? That Pepsi Angel adored you.”  
  
  Sam laughed at old memories filtering in, “Yea, he did. That’s not all he did either.”  
  
  Dean interrupted the giggling that was bubbling to the surface, “So, Sugarplum, if I could get you back to the here and now... what’s the rest of the spell? How do we switch bodies?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and comments is like feeding goldfish - without them we just die off.


End file.
